This application is requesting funds for the support of F.A.S.E.B. Summer Research Conference on" Hepatic Regeneration and Carcinogenesis: Molecular and Cellular Pathways" to be held in Copper Mountain, Colorado from August 7 to 12, 1994. the purpose of the meeting is to integrate the newly and rapidly acquired information in many areas of hepatic biology. Regulation of liver regeneration is now seen in the light of interplay between growth factors and their receptors changing in an orchestrated fashion to drive a cascade of events. Liver carcinogenesis in both the human and rodent model is been more and more understood in the context of all the new information about hepatocyte growth regulation. All aspects of growth and differentiation f normal and neoplastic lever are also affected by the regulation of expression of transcription factors. Dramatic new information has accumulated in this field even since the time of the previous conference in 1992. The information needs to be integrated into a thematic perspective. This conference should be of interest to basic scientists working in the ares of live regeneration and carcinogenesis. It should also be of interest to scientists interested in applied toxicology and regulatory policy. The paradigms for growth regulation of the normal hepatocyte and for the role of transcription factors in regulation of biochemical phenotype in liver are the most mature ones compared to any other tissue. In view of this, the messages from this meeting transcend the field of hepatic biology and address questions of general interest applicable to the biology of normal and neoplastic epithelial tissues in general.